


A Sun's New Beginning

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: But a little flirting never hurts, Gen, I didn't see one so I wrote it, I'm going for no romances if I can, Platonic Relationships, okami au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: Darkness has overtaken the peaceful land of Nippon, and the gods have gone silent, disappeared. When called upon by the weakened Goddess of Cherry Blooms, Luffy knows what he must do; revive the gods and bring back the light. With his brothers at his side, there is no way to fail!Though, a little Divine Intervention doesn't hurt!





	A Sun's New Beginning

The wind howled wildly, taking the calm of the little village with it in a moment, and as the sky slowly darkened, people hurried into their homes, collecting everything that they didn't want stolen or destroyed. It was a common sunset ritual, even if there hadn't been any sight of the demons that plagued the dark. For the seventeen-year-old who still sat on a small bench in the dimming light, it felt overdone, as if the people were simply toys to play with and throw away, suffocated by the evil that seemed to control them all.

With a soft sigh, he stood, looking about for a moment, wondering if anything was going to happen like he had felt deep in his soul when something finally caught his eye. Up above the eerily quiet village there stood a great tree, one that had stood for years with grand, gnarled roots, empty branches that reached towards the empty, blackened sky, trying itself to find a way to the missing moon. It seemed like, among the branches, something gleamed, wanting him to look up.

The wind whipped over his scarred left cheek, for a moment, it felt like the gentle hand of a mother, carrying what sounded like the faintest whisper of a plea along with it, and that was what finally spurred the young man into action. Up and up he ran, past each torii gate with no look back to where he'd begun, until he crossed the final gate, and a sharp light brought him screeching to a halt, an arm coming up to cover his eyes, shielding him from the glare.  


The wind was calm here, scented delicately with cherry blossoms, though he knew the old branches hadn't bloomed in nearly a decade, not since the demons came back into the mortal's world.

Had he been tricked? Was there a demon who had led him astray, away from the village and his friends hiding in the light to take his life?

The quiet voice that spoke next pulled him from his thoughts, and he finally allowed himself to let his arm drop back to his side, his eyes finally adjusting to the now warm light.

"You have finally arrived."

He felt his heart stop from a brief fear, as whatever was speaking hadn't yet revealed itself, and instinctively he reached back, fingers wrapping about the slightly fraying cotton guard, readying himself in case he was attacked. Instead of a vicious demon, a tall, voluptuous woman appeared in a wild flurry of petals, her long, dark hair making the bright red of her kimono stand out among the pale pinks.

"Oh, brave son, you heard my call."

"You were calling me?" The young man asked, his grip faltering once before he tightened it again, almost unable to believe the woman was anything but a demoness.

The woman, though, only giggled softly before lifting a slender hand to point at tiny Fuschia Village that lay below, towards where he and his brothers currently lived, the home his father had repaired time and time again, where the small lantern was lit in the window, awaiting his return before even the flame bid the night farewell.

"Young Luffy. I have watched as you grew, watched as you have been readied by time for your destiny..."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, the rest of his face contorting in sheer confusion before he eyed the woman as if keeping his guard up would convince her to reveal if she was truly a demon or not. And yet, he believed her.

Something about her seemed honest.

"You're the goddess of the blooms?"

"Of the cherry blooms of Springtide. But that is not important. Enter the realm within Sakurahime's trunk, discover your truth."

Before he could ask what the mysterious woman meant, she leaned in towards him waving her hand just far enough above his head he wouldn't be able to reach, and in the sudden breeze, more of the soft pink petals fell, quickly obscuring his vision just enough to allow the woman to vanish. The light that had surrounded him now glowed from a hole in the wide trunk, large enough to fit him and though common sense was pleading for him to turn and run, there was something deep within him, far stronger calling him further inwards.

It felt like he had crossed an odd, ethereal threshold, where the harsh scrape of the thick bark beneath his palm faded away to become sheer nothingness, and the oppressive winds became calmed, bringing a peace Luffy hadn't felt in years.

Above him, the sky opened to a beautiful display of stars against a deep, eternal black sky, though instead of nervousness or fear, it filled him with a strong sense of peace and wonder. The wide, rolling field that he'd walked into was strangely lit as if the land glowed purely from within itself rather than needing sunlight or a lamp to shine. After a moment, he felt a soft push at his back, beckoning him further within the odd realm.

That was when it opened before him; the twinkling sea of silvers and golds, finer than any lord's robes, bringing a joy to his heart that felt so pure, one simply couldn't give name to it. It was something he wanted to remember forever, or, at least be able to show the rest of the villagers. Yet, he still felt disbelief creep into his mind, was this still a demon's plot? Could these beautiful lights really be stars? A river of stars, could it sincerely be real?

Taking a second to look around, he realized that there was another path, this one leading up towards another part of the heavens, where the glinting stars looked even brighter than the ones around him. Was that where the answers lay? High up on the cliff... could that spot have what he was looking for?

With a rush to his steps, he started upwards, finding after a minute or two that the cliff was far closer than it had seemed, as it had seemed much further away when he had gazed upon it before. An urgent feeling in his gut made him look up, seeing something glint, a hidden pattern waiting to be found like a child tracing odd designs that appeared within their mind. Luffy felt even more compelled to draw something, and beneath his hand, he watched in awe as the pattern roared to life.

A great dragon, long and glinting, wrapped in scales of white and red, with claws shimmering with golden starlight appeared, writhing and shifting before its grand eyes focused in on Luffy. With a quick turn, the scales began shifting into flowing robes, the claws becoming long, bony fingers and hands, one that flitted between life and death. It seemed like the man's body couldn't hold one form, different parts shifting between flesh and bone, and he paused for one great breath, catching Luffy beneath a gaze that consisted of a clouded eye and matching blank socket, making the young man automatically bite back his question.

"O, great child of the Sun, Life-giver and They who birthed us all, Amaterasu. I am Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation, and the one who records the times gone past. When the darkness came unto us, I hid myself within the stars, awaiting the day I could finally see you again, to help you in these troubled times."

Luffy felt his breath catch in his throat, gazing up at the tall man in sheer disbelief. One of the thirteen gods of the brush? Truly before him?

"You have a great destiny before you, child. One that many in their lusts and greeds would desire."

Finally, it felt like Luffy could find his voice, stepping slightly forward as if a mortal like him was going to intimidate a being so great and powerful, but he'd be foolish not to try.

"So why me? Why some random child from a small village?"

The great dragon sighed, offering a lopsided smile before shifting to look as if he was settling on a cushion rather than floating in mid-air. One bony finger extended towards the young man, causing him to shift back as if he was afraid he had offended the great being.

"You are the only one who can discover that answer, as I am unable to see what this world's future holds. You believe, child, and you shall discover the answers."

With a groan, Luffy ruffled the top of his yukata as he gazed back upon the river of stars, as the obstacle stood in the way of him continuing further within, towards the land on the other side of the large expanse.

"You've no boat to get across with? Why, there was one there. Or was that ages ago now?"

The man, dragon laughed softly before quietly ushering Luffy towards him. When close enough, he simply held out a scroll and an odd colored bead in his larger hands, again offering that light, though unnerving smile.

"Use these, O child of the Sun, and rejuvenate the missing boat. May the glimmer of stars and the passage of time protect you."

With a flash of light, like the light that had drawn him in, the god was gone, a warm tingling in the bead that now settled in Luffy's palm, and the world around him returned to the quiet field, casting gentle light.

"Rejuvenation? Well, how are these supposed to help with that?"

With a huff, he moved back to the riverbank, staring out at it again as if that would help him discover what he had to do next. A scroll and a bead. Somehow these were supposed to help him recreate a boat to cross over the stars? He'd lose the bead before he'd even have a chance at that! As he flopped back onto the field, he felt a pinch against his upper arm, and that was when he remembered something that might be able to help him.

Tugging the long sleeve upwards, he stared for a second at the armlet, inlaid with thirteen metal rings, a gift from the sake maker who lived in the village for a little while. Luffy had been very young at the time, maybe ten at most, when the grinning man had held out the jewelry, calling it a late birthday present. A 'gift for one destined for good,' he'd called it, though Luffy hadn't cared for that at the time.

Placing the bead close, it did seem like it would fit, but... would scratching it cause any problems? Would it even scratch? Where did the scroll fit in anyways? He pushed the bead into the first spot he found and quickly unfurled the mysterious, unlabeled scroll. To his surprise, it showed the river of starlight, but, there was a hole, simply blank parchment settled in, awaiting something to fill the space...

He wondered if it was like the stars that had awoken Yomigami. Could he make the boat appear too? All with a wave of his hand?

Cautiously, he settled a hand to the scroll, rubbing his fingers over the space, amazed to see what looked like an odd grey smoke taking the place of the hole. Once he lifted his hand, he saw an odd sparkling that quickly became a flash of bright light, the leftover shimmers lighting the sudden arrival of a little wooden boat, big enough for just one person to fit within.

He guessed it was meant for him.

Rerolling the scroll up tight, he cautiously peered at the boat, reaching out to feel over it, amazed that it could even be real after simply appearing on thin air. The wood alone sent an odd shock through him, rough, though it quickly smoothed against his hand, finely lacquered as a good ship should be. A tug at his heart made him feel safe as if Yomigami himself was reassuring him that he would be alright within the vessel.

Stepping in, he realized there was no oar, and that was when it rocked itself, starting its way across the wide river, driven only by its design. This was truly more than Luffy felt he could believe, more than he had been expecting when he felt the first tug towards the ancient tree on the hill. It made him think, people had lost their faith in the gods, that he knew well enough. Even his own brother, who had told him all the stories as a child, had lost the faith in his heart. Constantly others would mock him for believing in old legends at his age, and yet, here alone was proof enough, with one of the gods have taken the time to speak to a mortal like him.

Was it all a test? A way to return faith to his village, to the world that so desperately needed it, even? Still, he couldn't understand why he'd been chosen, weren't there more who were better suited for this journey?

No.

If he started doubting himself so early, was he ever supposed to have been chosen? A gentle shake alerted him to land, and looking up, he realized he'd reached the other side of the river while he'd been lost in his thoughts. Even here the land was at peace, and before him glowed another passage, leading in further to the odd realm of the gods.

This light after enveloping him took him to a path that seemed familiar, weathered stones set in a path that he'd sworn he'd already walked before, the soft wind feeling like the gentle touch of his brothers, the soft voice of his friend, the daughter of the sake maker he'd known since before either of them could even properly speak.

It was the path to Sakurahime.

Something new had to be hidden at the top. It felt like a fire had suddenly been lit beneath his feet, and he began to run, not wanting to be left simply waiting for it to appear. How lovely it seemed to be, a land at peace, lit by the glory of stars that were left unclouded, a glow that Luffy had seen often as a boy before the darkness had encroached upon them.

With a rush of breath, he skidded to a stop, seeing the worn torii gates again leading upwards, towards a large cave, lined with trees and rocks, but he wondered now if they were meant to revere or warn. Slowly now, he started up the path, keeping an eye out for anything that could try and attack, even if it was just a hungry animal that had found solace in this magnificent land.

The mouth of the cave opened wide before him, and when he stepped inside, a large gate slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump as he realized he was now trapped inside. Well... That wasn't good. The statue that stood there, blade pointed skyward wasn't going to...help...

Wait.

Where there should have been a sword, there was just broken stone, the top half of the blade missing from the proud warrior. The young man's eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists as he felt a surge of heat rising inside of him.

"No way! Nagi's statue's broken?! When I find who did it, they're gonna regret making an enemy of me!!"

Though, first, he had to get out of here before he worried about finding whoever broke the statue. Staring again at the stone, he crossed his arms, tapping his foot until a thought struck him.

"Maybe this can be fixed, too! Yomigami said something like that, right? 'Use my power to rejuvenate?' I think he did, anyway."

Whether or not he did, Luffy couldn't remember now, but it seemed like it was going to be the best option unless he was just ready to give up and die. Unfurling the scroll again, he saw that yes, the scene before him matched as it had before on the bank of the river. Another moment of rubbing at the image quickly brought back the missing blade, glinting as a real blade would. The feeling to look up came quickly afterward, and there it was, just like with Yomigami, an incomplete constellation. Two quick dots replaced the missing stars, and the warm light enveloped him again.

This next man stood much shorter than Yomigami, looking much younger than the other god, with a glaive on his shoulder, a katana and wakizashi settled on his hip, eyeing Luffy with his one good eye as if he couldn't believe that this young man had been the one to summon him. He stretched up before settling the glaive point down, hands settling on the kashira.

"Well now, finally the chosen of the Life-giver finds their way to me. I've been waiting a long time, shielding myself in this cave dedicated to the ancient warrior so that the demons could not find me. Take my power with you, the power to rend evil beneath your hands."

He spoke tersely, incredibly impatiently, a man ready to get back into the world, tired of staying put, and Luffy couldn't blame him. He didn't know just how long the other had been here, and if he was supposed to help, he would.

"Grant me that power and we will take on those demons! I'm tired of people being afraid!"

The god smiled slightly, a toothy, wild sort of smile that one would see on a reckless sort, one who feared nothing. With a nod, he lifted a hand from the kashira, tossing something at Luffy. Scrambling quickly to catch it, he found another bead, this one differing in design than the one that Yomigami had given him, and he smiled widely in turn.

"This will let you use my strength to cut anything in your path, whether it be demon or other obstacle. I, Tachigami, will be your ally. May your strength be an unstoppable blade against the work of evil!"

Just as Yomigami before him had vanished, Tachigami disappeared and the land around him returned to its peaceful state, and Luffy settled the bead in the armlet, feeling a strength within him just as before. Now, it was time to head back, he certainly needed rest before he continued. He was going to have to bear this journey but bringing it up to his brothers... Both were going to fly off the handle, he was almost sure. Ace was reckless himself, but cautious when it came to his brothers, and Sabo tried to keep them somewhat civil but had a protective streak that made his departed grandfather look tame. Though, he supposed he would deal with that when it came up, after all, he still had to get back home, and though the journey in was safe and quiet, he wasn't sure if heading back would be dangerous at all.

It felt like everything was brighter on his way back down the path, warmer feeling, and maybe with the power of the gods, nothing had decided that he was prey. Back first through the light portal, back over the river of stars, and again through Sakurahime's portal, and he found himself back at the base of the great tree. With another flurry of falling petals, the woman reappeared, settled in the air as if perched, offering him a warm smile.

"You have found an answer."

"People lost faith in the gods. I guess I'm the one to repair it?"

It didn't seem like that was the answer the woman wanted, but she sighed softly, nodding some as if thinking of another topic entirely.

"I have a favor of you myself, young Luffy if you will listen?"

He cocked an eyebrow up, crossing his arms as he looked up at her, the wind ruffling the fabric of his yukata slightly before shrugging. There was nothing to lose by helping her if he was already going to awaken the gods again, and he nodded slightly, hoping that she would continue if he seemed more interested.

"I am Hancock, the Goddess of Cherry Blooms, I also guard the land around your village with my saplings. My sisters and I, we have cared for the land for many seasons, though when this darkness overtook the land, my power weakened and I could no longer hear either of them."

Just that thought alone had Luffy's attention, more so than it had before, as he couldn't imagine being unable to hear or see his brothers because of something so vile taking hold. Her face looked so upset, and he wondered for a moment about her siblings, were they younger than her? Older? Gods had to be close, he guessed, how many made mortal friends or had mortals in their families knowing that they would end up dying away?

"My favor is that you heal any guardian saplings you come across, not only mine but my sisters', should you find any left. I will happily reward you if you do this for me."

Now that was the icing on the cake. Really, he didn't need a reward for helping her, but she was the one insisting, and in all the stories, gifts of the gods were usually helpful. 

"I'll do it." 

He nodded resolutely, offering the woman a large smile, deciding then that her request wasn't going to be that difficult if he already had something bigger to be working towards. It didn't mean that he was going to solely focus on the goddess' mission, but it certainly wouldn't kill him to try and find out just what this darkness had done with her sisters. 

"You will?! You have my eternal gratitude! Every time you rescue one of my saplings, come back to me and I will give you a great reward."

"So, until then, miss!"

Though he was ready to head out, she lifted a hand, causing the young man to nearly step on his other foot, ending off balance before steadying himself, bright primrose eyes snapping back to focus in on the goddess. 

"I do have something for you now. I was given this for safekeeping from Amaterasu themself. Please take this holy weapon, the Divine Reflector, and use it wisely. May the scent of cherry blossoms protect you in your endeavors."

The disc was heavy, feeling cool, and yet thrumming with energy beneath his fingertips, and for a moment, the sensation was nearly too much, but his body refused to let go. Along the bottom, he found there was a woven cord, braided thrice unto itself to make a sort of handle, large enough to slide over his head, settling against his chest with a warm rush. He looked up to where the goddess had been previously, seeing only the last scattering of flower petals, and he nodded in affirmation. The final piece had been gifted upon him, at least for this night, and he turned on his heel, starting back towards the village.

His brothers were going to kill him for being so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 3,848 I hope to best this in chapter 2!


End file.
